This project is aimed at addressing the role of Th1 inducing cytokines such as IL-12 an IL-18 during acute SIV infection in normal outbred rhesus macaques. It is hypothesized that most viral infection and lentiviral infection in particular is successfully controlled mainly by cell mediated mechanisms. It has also been shown that the immune context in which an antigen is first recognized may be highly determinant for the long-term immune responses generated against this antigen. Thus we reasoned that treatment of rhesus macaques with factors that favorize the development cell mediated immune responses before and during the acute SIV infection may skew the SIV specific responses and allow for early development of effective responses against SIV, preventing viral replication and/or disease induction. FUNDING NIH / CDC $213,418 9/30/97 - 8/31/01 PUBLICATIONS None P51RR00165-38 1/1/1998 - 12/31/1998 Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center